Maps
All the maps compiled into one, short list. There are currently 9 worlds, 1 puzzle, and another expected world/puzzle. Lobby ''' The Lobby is absolutely the main well. Place of the game, where you spawn, join a world and hatch your eggs and design your base, basically the place for beauty. Recently, The lobby has had a remake, standing with tall trees over the horizon with a dark atmosphere under the shades. The torrent in the lakes shine with beauty as the land expands slowly, cracks dug into the ground with deathly looks '''Grasslands The first map: Grasslands, is the smallest map and probably the best for all map events. This place is home to the Saurium (Fluffy Raptor) and the Rocirus (Starter) which are the starters of the game. Grasslands have its own respective egg. A bronze coloured/colored egg with little spikes, (Eggs). The island is flourished with emerald life. The mobs are the bull, crocodile and fox, they provide 10 meat and 5 bones like every other mob. Mostly you'll find these days people with higher levels on the Grasslands to either grind or an event. Jungle The second map: Jungle, is smallest after Grasslands and the first PVP map. The dragons you can get here are The Dexyn (Drake) And The Palus (Wyvern). The Jungle is a slightly dark Map under the newly set in toe horizon. The mobs are the Wolf, Hippo and, Gazelle. Most people come here for PvP but now some other map takes that throne. Tundra This map is the third map, The Tundra, a holy Ice palace with the three dragons who are the Guardians Of Ice, The Sylva (Moth), Howler (Owl), and the Alrenoth (Hydra). The Tundra is snow-blanketed and full of mountains with unusual shapes and sizes. Some places have average-sized igloos with plenty or one hole(s). There are caves in tall wall-like structures which contain ice crystals and the leaf piles. You can also find pear bushes and more leaf piles scattered across the map. The Map is not a PvP Battlefield, it is a calm place for those wanting somewhere to explore and face the Endless cycle of the blizzard in the Tundra. (Incoming???) Volcano A large fiery map with massive spikes protruding from the surface, towering trees and many caves and tunnels. Home to the Numine (Volcano/Titan) and Venu (Cobra). This is the second PvP map, although not many people PvP here. The mobs here are the Komodo Dragon, Goat, and Bear. It used to have a red atmosphere making finding eggs difficult, now it has a regular blue-ish tint making finding eggs a bit easier. Ocean This Map is an Aquatic underworld with the blue 'sky' and Home to many creatures: The Krekiz (Shark), Enkylous (Turtle), Amphyll (Axolotl), and the Final, Leviathan (Taraka). This isn't a PvP world, and the Ocean is the Second (Currently) newest map. There is seaweed and huge mushroom like structures just scattered around the map. There’s reduced gravity, making it very fun to jump there! After a few seconds, bubbles will come out from your robloxian to show the aquatic effect. Desert The Desert map is a scorching map filled with dangerous creatures, such as the Agricos (Lizard), Khepera (Beetle), Kilsura (Scorpion), and the Konoron (Salamander). Take note that the Kilsura and Konoron are in development (they are sadly canceled along with the Thondrall as Tam, one of the devs got fired). The Desert map holds a wasteland of sand and endless miles of sand. You can find various rib cages protruding out of the sand. You can also find buildings scattered across the map with various oasis'. This map is one of the largest maps, as well as a PvP map, making it more difficult to obtain eggs. Fantasy (Major Scheduled edit 4/12/2019 Complete.) The Fantasy World is a medium-like small map in the built structure of a creative explosion of imagination. The world ranges out between three dragons, all strong in their own way, two being in the Apex tier while the other falls behind but they don't lack speed (That's a good thing). The world contains these dragons: Mother Dragon (Feathered), Taihoa (Lung Dragon), and the Zeipera (Amphithere). This is the first and newest map to be published in an update by a quest, requiring all maps to make it fairly easier with a challenging spice. Maybe got the map without problemo but many others fell behind in their footsteps. Most recommend you don't trade away to lvl25 players, which is reasonable. The egg has a sky-blue effect on the top to sink and fade into a deep, hot pink with piercing sparkles when you pick it up and teleport it away to put it in the incubator for 30 minutes and be ready... (Eggs). The once king, Skelltor (Skeleton), has fallen into the grasp of the victorious Mother Dragon (Feathered), an old model balanced into the most powerful dragon (Fastest too) we have today, being in the Apex Tier, it also counts as a fearsome dragon, the newest but now hugest dragon in the game. The chinese-based little noodle we also have, Taihoa (Lung Dragon), is a sleek, fast creature with a feathery appearance, in the High Tier, is the one mentioned 'falling behind', being extremely agile and swift, makes sure they don't lose their lack of interest. The first amphithere dragon, Zeipera (Amphithere), is a serpent-like dragon who lacks their legs, they are the perfect titan to sneak up with and has an unusually broad chin and head crest. All dragons have a distant similarity or difference. They all have their own features too! The Fantasy contrasts of very intriguing pastel, pale colors like coral, faded cyan and eggs can be found in the calm waters, the trees and caves slink out the ground and stones of the mountains and somewhere special, there are boulders stabbed into the ground, surrounding a mysterious stone in the middle with the unknown 1-like shape, glowing crimson, amber and cyan in different places. The Fantasy has many castles and the Fairy trees have fairy-like dust as particles coming off it as an effect. The sky islands stand above all and have their own tiny walls and castles too! The waters are dyed with a coral-reflective taste and the map is truly a wonder to see, haunting your dreams with pure magic for a day or so... Leisure Leisure is a tropical map for auctions, here you have the option to bid for dragons,auction your own, cancel your auctioned dragons, or explore. There are no dragon eggs to be found on it. The map contains many trees and palm trees, a desert and some lovely torches to light the way! You can also find vases and other things to suggest that this is an enlarged city in the desert. It is all very desert themed. Wasteland This map is going to be released on the 28th of February 2020. It has 3 dragons, the Neroxide (Mantis), Radidon (Toxic), and Venid (Wasp). Its a black and green world filled with acid. It has metal rust here and there, and strange areas filled with mystery. Not much else is known, and few believe Ery copy and pasted Volcano, edited it, added rust, boom. Gallery Trivia * Previously, there was an Event, The Halloween Event, which gave you the chance to get the Skelltor (Skeleton), and the Paukiki (Pumpkin). These dragons were available on every map except Lobby. Now, you can't obtain them,as the event has ended, but you can trade and breed them. * There is currently a Christmas event going on, good luck with fighting the boss! n d e d * All Islands except lobby and leisure have sky islands filled with loot. * Every island has some bugs that might be fixed! * Fantasy will be unlocked by a quest, not by coins. The official Discord Server says this and the game shows when it will be out! U T * A cactus with a sombrero and a mustache can be found near the secondary spawn in the desert world. * All maps are officially now achieved by a quest. * new val egg is best obtainable in fantasy and low servers Category:Worlds